In some situations, it is desirable to mount a first workpiece to a second workpiece using a fastener where the fastener provides for a pre-determined stand-off from the second workpiece. Such an application is when certain automobile components are to be mounted. Many fasteners which provide a stand-off can be found in the prior art, such as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,732,519, 5,489,177 and 5,577,854.
As shown in the above-identified references, it is common to utilize a sleeve to stand-off a head portion of a bolt from a workpiece. However, these types of fasteners often provide that the sleeve and bolt can readily separate from each other before the assembly is used.
Fasteners are often used on manufacturing assembly lines and such where many different types of fasteners are routinely used. Therefore, the fact that a bolt and a sleeve assembly can readily disassemble proves to be a significant inconvenience. Additionally, because the bolt can readily separate from the sleeve, the sleeve is typically initially inserted in an aperture in a workpiece, and then, in a secondary operation, the bolt is inserted in the sleeve before the bolt is threadably engaged into a second workpiece.